


When One Door Opens

by scandalsavage



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Midnighter (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: After their battle with Mother, Midnighter 'invites' Jason to stay and blow off some steam.





	When One Door Opens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarCityRebels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCityRebels/gifts).



> another [Tumblr](https://scandalsavagefanfic.tumblr.com/) prompt
> 
> 57\. “I’m up to the challenge.” Midnighter/Jason

“Hey, kid,” a deep voice calls out from behind him to get his attention.

Jason sighs and rolls his eyes. Midnighter is alright, he guesses, but he’s Dick’s friend and Dick’s friends are all so tedious. _Roy is a perfect example_ , he thinks trying to ignore the fond warmth that the thought of the redhead brings to his chest.

The guy also calls him ‘kid’ and Jason finds that infinitely irritating. Not only has he not been a ‘kid’ since before his parents died, but it’s kind of infantilizing and whenever someone calls him ‘kid’ or ‘son’ or ‘boy’ they’re invariably trying to establish their authority over him.

And he really hates it when people think they’re somehow entitled to a say in his… anything.

But he turns around anyway. Truthfully, if Dick keeps making friends on his side of the “to kill or not to kill” line it could make his life a lot easier. Especially if those friends like him and are willing to defend him.

As he’s turning, he sees Steph’s lip quirk up and her brows raise before she walks through the magic, teleport, door thing.

Which he hears close behind him as he faces Midnighter’s toothy grin.

“You did pretty good work out there.”

Jason raises his eyebrows. “I’m trying not to be offended by how surprised that sounded.”

“It is a little surprising,” Midnighter says smoothly, soft brown eyes twinkling with mischief. Somehow, even when he’s being insulting, the man is impossibly charming.

Jason crosses his arms across his chest and frowns at him, “I’ve been doing this since I was 12. Dick says you have a computer in your brain. You must need to upgrade your software if you’re stunned by my competence.”

There’s that grin again. Jason isn’t sure he likes it. Too many teeth, too many sharp edges. It feels… predatory.

It gives him the chills.

“Dick told me you were kind of… brash,” Midnighter says the last word with a lilt, making it clear that he’s being diplomatic, “I was expecting a fists first, strategy never mentality. But it’s pretty clear you think things through.”

Jason scowls. Opens his mouth to tell Midnighter where he can shove Dick’s opinion, but the other man talks right over him.

“You’re still a lot of bluster and bile though, aren’t you?”

“The fuck do you want, asshole?”

“What’s the matter, kid? We’re just talking. Didn’t take you for the sensitive type,” but Midnighter’s eyes openly rake down his body, making what he wants pretty obvious.

Jason wishes he’d left his helmet on when his ears heat and his face flushes.

“If you’re hitting on me, your game needs work,” Jason snaps as he turns to leave.

Just ahead and a bit to his left is a TV, some bookshelves and a nicely appointed sitting area. To his right is a kitchen. Straight in front of him, across the room is a big window that takes up most the wall and a dining room table with chairs. To the right of that is a floating staircase that goes to the loft bedroom and bathroom on the upper level.

But, other than the door to the bathroom and the one to the ops room behind him that he just came through, where Midnighter remains, heavy gaze burning into Jason’s shoulder blades, there is no other door in the entire apartment.

“Going somewhere, kid?”

Jason just barely manages to keep from jumping when the words are rumbled into his ear close enough that he can feel the warmth of the other man’s breath.

When he turns around Midnighter is standing only inches away, towering over him. Jason hadn’t realized the bastard was quite that quiet… or tall.

Alright, it’s only a few inches—four, maybe?—but it feels like a bigger difference when Midnighter is standing there in sweats and a t-shirt and Jason is in full Red Hood getup and still feels intimidated.

He manages to stand his ground.

“I’m leaving. Door.”

Midnighter’s whole body looks coiled, ready to pounce. His face turns absolutely wolffish when nothing happens.

“Oh yeah, everyone’s authorization to use the Doors has been revoked. It was a temporary arrangement remember?”

Jason glowers at him.

“Guess you’ll have to ask me nicely.”

They stare at each other in a standoff. Jason glares. Midnighter leers, sliding his hands into his pockets and leaning casually against the doorframe. Still taller than Jason.

Jason huffs. “Fine. Please.”

“That wasn’t exactly ‘nice.’”

“Jesus Christ,” Jason mumbles, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He shifts back a bit, looks up at Midnighter from under his lashes. “Please, call me a Door, M. Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

His tone and posture are sugary sweet, dripping in badly staged innocence and submission, obviously mocking and insincere. But it doesn’t stop the pupils of Midnighter’s eyes from swallowing the brown irises.

His tone is low and husky when he answers, “Sure thing, sweetheart. Door.”

Jason swallows and lets his gaze linger on the other man’s face for a moment.

Then he summons back his bravado and snorts as he strides through the portal…

…And into a room he doesn’t recognize, the space dominated by a huge bed and some plants.

But he makes a face at the familiar giant window just beyond the floating stairs leading down.

“Seriously?”

“You weren’t specific,” Midnighter growls from behind him, having followed him through instead of just walking up the stairs, “You didn’t tell me where you wanted to go, so I sent you where I wanted you.”

An impossibly strong arm wraps around Jason’s waist and a hand grips him firmly, just above his elbow. Midnighter brushes his nose and mouth softly up Jason’s neck making him shudder.

Teeth lightly tug at his earlobe, before warm breath puffs against his ear, “Still think my game needs work?”

Jason opens his mouth to stubbornly insist that, yes, Midnighter still needs to work on his flirting but then the hand around his waist dips teasingly beneath the band of his pants. It doesn’t touch anything, just rubs little circles into his hipbone. But the skin there is sensitive, the fingertips warm and gentle, and the area (not to mention Jason in general) isn’t used to being touched. His eyes flicker closed as he enjoys the sensation. Just for a second, before he gets out of here.

Midnighter sucks at his neck. Jason’s breath hitches slightly and he stumbles back, just an inch, into the other man’s arms, resolve crumbling.

“Hmmm,” Midnighter hums against his skin, vibrations pulsing down his chest, “You know, I’ve been hitting on Dick for months just to watch him squirm. But one look at you and I knew we’d end up here.”

“God damnit,” Jason swears, trying to shrug out of the hold. Midnighter chuckles and tightens his grip, pulling him even closer. “Let me go jackass. You can’t mention my fucking brother and expect me to fuck you.”

“I’ll take that bet.”

“It’s not a bet, you piece of shit. It’s a fact. You want, Dick? Go work him over and leave me the hell alone.”

“Oh I’d leap at that if he offered. But he won’t. That kid’s straight as an arrow.”

Jason doesn’t bother to refrain his derisive snort. He’s past being polite and he’s never heard a more absurd comment in his life.

“It’s true,” the hand in Jason’s pants moves up, sliding under his shirt, over his abs to pinch and pull at a nipple causing him to inhale sharply, “Dick’s a good sport and he’s happy to let people think whatever they want but he only swings one way and it’s toward _women_ who can rip him in half.”

Jason wishes he was struggling harder. But he’s mostly given in to Midnighter’s sultry touches. It’s been a long time since someone wanted him like this. Even if he is just a consolation prize.

“Don’t get the wrong idea, babe,” Midnighter says while twisting his hands into the fabric of Jason’s shirt and jacket before knocking him back onto the bed where he bounces, “Wanting to bend you over has _nothing_ to do with Dick… obvious puns notwithstanding.”

Jason doesn’t even notice the self-satisfied little smirk Midnighter gives himself. He’s too distracted by the fact that the other man is holding his jacket and Kevlar shirt in his hands, leaving him naked to the waist, chest exposed.

“Wha—how did you—“

“Computer in my brain, remember?”

Jason scowls and moves to get off the bed. Midnighter is on him in the space of a heartbeat, shoving their lips together and pressing Jason into the mattress.

He pushes at Midnighter for all of six seconds before he’s once again giving in, wrapping his arms around the deadly killer on top of him and moaning into his mouth.

He feels Midnighter smile victoriously against his lips. Jason makes a mental note to care about that later.

Right now, however, they’re both wearing too much clothing.

Midnighter seems to agree as he tugs Jason’s pants off his hips and down to his knees. He tries to help, tries to kick his boots off, but they won’t budge, the clasps keeping them firmly in place.

“Leave them,” M growls before he takes a nipple between his teeth and nibbles just a little too hard.

Jason cries out and then there’s a tongue licking a hot wet strip over the area before the mouth leaves. Then he shivers when Midnighter blows on the wet spot, chilling his entire chest.

There’s a clinking sound and Jason’s arms are raised above his head. Soft, cool leather wraps around his wrists and buckles cinch to hold him in place. He groans at the idea of being restrained, cuffed, legs trapped in his pants.

With one hand, Midnighter holds his shoulders flat to the sheets. With the other, he guides Jason’s legs up and over to one side, cradling them in one arm, so that Jason’s weight is on one hip and Midnighter has the access he needs.

“Keep your shoulders flush to the bed. I want to see every twitch of pleasure on that gorgeous face of yours.”

Jason shudders again, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying not to blush. It’s insane how badly he wants this, and how embarrassed he is at being so exposed right now.

Then a slick finger presses lightly at his entrance and he loses on the no blushing front when he feels a wave of heat roll down his entire body.

“Jesus, kid,” Midnighter hums as he circles the ring of muscle with a feather light touch, teasing, “You look good in pink.”

That just makes the warmth under Jason’s skin burn hotter.

Jason throws his head back and moans loudly when Midnighter wiggles the finger past his rim. He clinches down instinctively and M swears again.

“Fucking tight ass,” he grumbles but it’s playful and affectionate.

He pumps his finger in and out, swirling around, tugging gently at the tight muscle, massaging until Jason finally relaxes into the motions. Then he adds two more.

Jason gasps and thrusts up into the air, barely keeping his shoulders down as ordered.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” he breaths, lost in a haze of sensation, “holy… get inside me already, douchebag.”

“Impatient, greedy, little boy, aren’t you?” Midnighter rumbles, twisting his fingers and curling them to press into that delightfully sensitive little gland.

“Christ! Oh… shit… yes—impatient— _god_ …”

Midnighter chuckles, hooking Jason’s legs, both of them over one broad shoulder raising his hips off the mattress, and lines up his cock before gripping Jason’s shoulder with the hand not holding his legs in place.

He nudges forward, the tip of his dick putting just a hint of pressure against the ill-prepared  hole.

“You sure?”

“Fuck you. Just fuck _me_ , already.”

That’s all the permission M needs.

He drives his hips forward and the air is driven from Jason’s lungs.

Midnighter is _thick_. Impossibly huge inside him. He clinches reflexively as Midnighter starts to pull out and yelps.

Midnighter swears under his breath and suddenly Jason is bent at a very weird angle as the man on top of him captures his mouth in a sloppy, needy kiss, and bears down, driving into him with abandon.

Jason tries to reach for him, tries to wrap his arms around him, to hold onto something, anything that might help ground him. But all he does is jerk the chains as the cuffs chafe his skin.

He moans, desperate, and tries to meet each thrust but his position doesn’t give him any leverage, no power. A small part of his mind that isn’t lost in lust thinks that may have been on purpose.

He’s close and he hasn’t even been touched. He tries to reach down to touch himself and whimpers when he’s caught up by the restraints again.

A low, resounding chuckle washes over him and suddenly there’s pressure on his throat pinching his windpipe closed.

Jason tries to claw at the hand but once again, can’t move. He whines at the building frustration, and the strange pleasure he takes at that denial. He’s completely at the mercy of a man who punches people so hard he can literally rip a heart out of a chest.

The thought of that strength at his neck, holding his second life a breath away almost sends Jason over the edge.

The grip eases and Jason sucks in exactly one breath before it closes around him again. He’s getting light headed, stars are popping in his vision.

Another brief release, even shorter, before he’s strangled again.

And another.

The pace quickens, pounding into him with inhuman power and ferocity. The slap of skin and pleased grunts is deafening as his eardrums pop.

Black starts to creep in on the edges. Through his lashes, wet with tears he didn’t realize he’d shed, he sees Midnighter’s black, hungry eyes watching him closely, sees those delicious lips curl into a playful smile.

“You gonna come before you pass out, kid?”

It’s like a dam breaks and relief tingles through him as he feels his seed splash across his belly. He chokes when Midnighter lets him breath and hears the other man swear, feels his release flood into him where that giant cock is buried deep, when his own gives a second, weaker gush of come.

Jason sags in the restraints. He’s breathing hard, dripping in sweat. He’s more exhausted than he remembers being in years. And at peace in a way that makes him think he needed this more than he’d realized.

Midnighter doesn’t release him. Just flops onto the bed next to him, breathing perfectly even, not a drop of moisture to suggest any physical exertion. That annoys Jason for some reason.

He works his mouth for all the saliva he can summon and swallows, trying to lubricate his dry, sore throat.

“You—“ He croaks, pausing to swallows again, “you don’t look like you did anything.”

Midnighter smiles, “Perks of the enhancements, kid. Takes a lot to wear me out.”

Jason feels a surge of energy and heat pools immediately in his gut. He smiles back. “I think I’m up to the challenge.”

Midnighter looks down at him, face full of dark promises.

His face splits into that toothy grin.

“Oh kid. I’m gonna wreck you.”

Jason wiggles his hips and tries to kick off his boots again.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” he taunts through his own impish smirk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it :D


End file.
